Ray of Sunshine
by Venussail
Summary: Sailor Pluto has a little ray of sunshine to get her through tough times. Dedicated to my amazing boyfriend, who requested it. Rated for violence purposes. EDIT: Said boyfriend in the fic is no longer- just wanted to put that out there.


A/N: Moshi moshi mi-na! I've got another oneshot for all of you to enjoy. This is dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend, JJ., whose favorite senshi is Sailor Pluto. Love ya, hun! The story is set after the Doom Tree arc and is a prequel to the Black Moon arc.

Disclaimer: Well, lawyers are annoying, so I'm not about to claim any rights to Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi can claim them.

Ray of Sunshine

Sailor Pluto stood in front of the gates of time, watching and waiting for any sign of evil. She saw the princess and her friends enjoying the last few days they would have before the Black Moon Clan traveled to their time following the little girl she had dubbed 'Small Lady' through the timeline. She knew this battle would be much different from their other battles and she was unsure they could handle it. However, she had to hope for the best.

For now, her focus needed to remain on the thick fog that surrounded the Gates of Time. It was her duty to slay all those who tried to time travel without permission. Only a select few were allowed to know of both the existence of the gate and her own existence.

Even the other senshi were not allowed to know, at least not yet- the time had to be right.

It made for a lonely existence, but she was used to that by now. After all, she had been her almost her entire life. Her only friend was that special little girl with the pink hair. Thinking about her brought a smile to Pluto's face. To her, Small Lady was like the light at the end of a tunnel, a light she would do anything to protect. She was the only other reason besides her sense of duty that kept her from giving up.

The sound of footsteps broke Sailor Pluto from her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes, scanning the room for the intruder. Suddenly, a shot of black lighting came shooting out from the fog. She jumped out of the way ran toward the direction of the lightning to confront the intruder. She was met with a woman with medium length red hair that made a halo around her face and dark brown eyes, with an ugly smirk on her face. The woman had the signature of the Black Moon Clan on her forehead and a black robe top with a black skirt to match and ankle-level boots.

"Who are you?" Sailor Pluto demanded.

"I am one of the top ranked officers in the glorious Black Moon Clan. My name is Famisara. We WILL make it to the 20th century, so don't attempt to stop us."

With that, Famisara shot a round of black lightning. Sailor Pluto twirled her staff around, juggling the lightning until it dissipated. She then took her chance to attack.

"Dead Scream…" she whispered.

The attack caught Famisara off guard and she was hit head on. She kneeled down in pain before looking up at Pluto with rage and releasing a strong gust of wind that sent Pluto flying and crashing to the ground. As she attempted to get up, Famisara charged at her, using her wind powers to propel her.

Sailor Pluto quickly jumped over the charging villain and bashed her over the head on her way down. Femisara groaned in pain as she tried to recover from the blow. However, Pluto wasn't going to allow this battle to continue any longer.

Pointing her staff at close range, she unleashed her Dead Scream, killing Famisara. She looked at the blank spot on the ground before returning to her post in front of the gates. Just before she got there, the doors opened. She readied her staff for another fight until she heard the sound of a child's voice.

"Puu!"

Sailor Pluto lowered her staff and smiled, opening her arms for a hug. The girl jumped into her arms, giggling. For now, Pluto would be happy again because her little ray of sunshine was back.

A/N: Well, that does it for my sweet little oneshot. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I think I may start taking requests for oneshots seeing as I seem to be on a roll as of late. Leave your requests in a review for one of my stories. Well, that's all for now! Ja ne!


End file.
